Blog użytkownika:Gangowa/Historia życia Pixi Star cz. 1
Hej jestem Pixi Star. Niektórzy nazywają mnie cyganem i to jest już głupie. Pewnie wiecie, że mam mega dużo przyjaciół, jednak nie wiem czy każdy mnie lubi :'(. Jestem pewna, że tym najlepszym jest Zac Sky. Teraz zdradzę wam mój wielki sekret. Podkochuję się w Zacku. Tylko boję się mu powiedzieć. On tylko słucha hejtów o mnie np.: Jestem hakerem, ale to nie prawda. 1 Rozdział W chat roomie plaża spotkałam Hell off Kitty. Można się domyśleć, że jak zawsze wszystkim kradła konta. Chciałam uratować swoich przyjaciół przed stratą konta. Zadzwoniłam do modów. Szybko się zjawili, ale jedna z nich powiedziała, że muszę trafić do pierdla razem z Kitty bo także jestem hackiem. Wtedy zjawił się Zac i mnie uratował. Stał w mojej obronie. Kazał im się odczepić bo powinnam być szefem wszystkich modów, a nie ich wrogiem. Oczywiście bałam się mu powiedzieć, ale jak wiadomo chłopaki wolą dziewczyny o które trzeba walczyć. 2. Rozdział Jest już rok 2167. MSP stało się już bardzo popularnę, ale chcieli się mnie pozbyć jak Samanthę. Powstała nowa super moderatorka nazywała się Susan . Miała i Star Vipa i była celeb i jury i judge. Do tego miała nowość, ulepszonego vipa czyli SUPER STAR VIPA. Mogła rozmawiać z MS. Miała nawet własny klub, a nazywał się Gang Zuzki. Nie dołączyłam do jej gangu oczywiście. Miałam nadzieję, że będę do końca świata na MSP, ale Susan wszystko popsuła. Ponad wszystko była ładniejsza odemnie. Miała bardzo długie, kręconę, fioletowo - czarne włosy, zielone oczy, nie miała piegów. Była ubrana w białą bluzkę z kolorowymi angielskimi napisami oraz niebieską długą szeroką sukienkę. Grajacę nastolatki szybko ją polubiły, a ja trafiłam do zapomnianego budynku na MSP czyli mieszkaniu zapomnianych MS. Były tam wszystkie konta nie używane przez rok. Nagle spotkałam tam Zacka, Samanthę (extra) i inne konta extra. Siedzieli i się nudzili. Jak zobaczyli mnie zaczęliśmy gadać o nowościach nowego MSP. Susan codziennie daję wszystkim po 100 sc, 1 diax i 1000 fame, a vipy są kilka razy tańszę. Jest dużo więcej Bonnie i powróciły stare zwierzaki. Siedziałam koła Zacka dość długo i w końcu postanowiłam mu powiedzieć co czułam do niego od 2015 roku kiedy zaczęliśmy swoją przygodę na MSP. - Zac - powiedziałam. -Tak - odpowiedział - o co chodzi Pixi? - Bo ja się w tobie kocham od 2015 roku. Zac powiedział, że on też to samo czuł tylko bał mi się powiedzieć. No to było już bez tajemnic i się z tego cieszę. Nie obchodzi mnie Susan i Vincent. Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć! Vincent jest teraz zamiast Zacka. Też ma więcej możliwości i jest ładniejszy. Mniejsza z tym. Ważne jest to, że nareszcie jestem z Zackiem!!! 3. Rozdział Minęło kilka lat zapomnienia. Graczę ciaglę pisali do modów by przywrócili mnie i Zacka. A myślałam, że lepiej być nie może!!! Nareszcie mody pozwolili przywrócić mnie, Zacka, Samanthę, Shedevil i innych. Dołączylimy do Susan i Vincenta, którzy byli razem jak ja i Zac. Dostaliśmy nowe możliwości. Jestem szczęśliwa bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Niestety, nowa wersja MSP wprowadziła nowych hackerów. Teraz powiem nasze rolę: Susan - najlepsza Star Vincent - chłopak Susan, najlepszy męski Star Ja- szefowa modów i strażnik zasad MSP Zac- mój chłopak obrońca przed hakiem. Samantha i inne konta extra - dodatki do filmów i mody. No to teraz powiem kto to jest RedkaGirl. Jest to najgorzy hack na MSP. Nazywam ją następcą Hell off Kitty. Poszłam po Redkę. Zac czekał z nią przed klubem Vip, gdzie hackowała najlepsze konta. Pobiegłam włożyć ją do kicia. To był mój pierwszy hacker do pokonania. Potem szło mi coraz lepiej. Dalszą moją historię na MSP z przyszłości opowiem w kolejnej częścci. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach